


I'll Be Rocking Your Bed Tonight, Baby

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Underage tag is just in case, both are in highschool, this is honestly just smut, two year age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington wants his first time to be with Maine--he wants it to be with Maine and he doesn't want to wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Rocking Your Bed Tonight, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr wanted Mainewash with bonus points if smut...  
> HA! you don't need to gift me with bonus points for smut! You just need to write the word and ? and I'm good to go!

He was young, inexperienced—he had all these hopes and dreams and _wants_. He had never thought he could want something _this badly_ , but here he was. Here he was throwing off his shirt as soon as Maine closed the door behind him. His parents weren’t home, his sibling weren’t going home for another two and a half hours—Washington was going to lose his virginity to this damn football player if it was the last thing he would do.

Maine raised his brow at the force behind Wash’s throw when the shirt _thunked_ against the ground. “We’re having sex,” the blond stated pointing between the two of them. They’ve came so close to it before—the group of (now) seniors had took little (now tenth grade) Wash into their collective embrace and helped him _mature_ in what his school labeled as **The Summer David Washington Got Hot**.

Before that summer Wash was just a scrawny kid who stumbled over his own two feet as his limbs where (seemingly) growing faster than the rest of him. He was just a kid with braces and too big ears—he got the braces taken off in August and his head seemed to finally fit his ears.

The couple has come close to engaging in all _sorts_ of sexual activities before this moment. There was the time right before they _actually_ started dating when the group had went to the movies and took up most of the last row—Wash had climbed onto Maine’s lap in a kiss that turned into _more_. Florida was the one to grab him by the scruff of the neck to remove the not-couple from each other before something explicit would break out between the two.

There were the kisses in the school hallways that could get a little intense. There was the day in Wash’s room where his mother ended up walking in on them before anything _fun_ could happen ( _KNOCK! Holy shit Mom!_ ).

There weren’t going to be anymore _almost_.

“Wash,” Maine’s hand cupped the younger teen’s face, “we don’t need to rush this.” Wash was rolling up the senior student’s shirt his gray-blue eyes staring back at him. “I’m serious,” Wash’s pale freckled hands roamed over the exposed skin and Maine couldn’t stop his muscles from fluttering up the touch.

“So am I,” Washington replied tugging at Maine’s plain white shirt for the jock to pull it up and over his head—he did so without another word. “I want this Alika,” he used Maine’s given name his arms wrapping around Maine’s waist.

“David,” Maine’s voice dipped when the young male ran him hands up his back, up his spine until he held onto his shoulders using the hold to pull both Maine towards him and himself up. Their lips met with a practiced ease, a sigh easing its way from Washington’s lungs as he swooned in the kiss and when Maine wrapped his hands under his thighs Wash swooned at the feeling of that as well.

They had sex for the first time that day.

Wash’s finger tips numb with nerves when he fumbled with Maine’s belt. Maine’s hands were everywhere—they were tracing patterns between Wash’s freckles, his lips would follow the traced lines. The blond would shake and shiver, running his hands over Maine’s arms and neck and cheek. They’d kiss and kiss and _kiss_.

And when Maine pushed a finger into him Wash let out a shaky breath, head falling back against the pillows as the older teen above him held all the power—all he did was watch him, his face soft and searching. Wash fell in love with him right then—that’s when he whispered to himself, deep in the depths of his mind, he whispered that he would fall in love with this guy if he didn’t pull away. He’d fall in love with him and… well, Washington didn’t pull away.

His mouth dropped open when a second finger pushed in and worked him open. It didn’t hurt, he told himself it didn’t hurt. The feeling was _odd_ , it was odd and his body wasn’t sure how to process it. It wanted to flare up with pain—it didn’t know what else to do. Wash hummed and ha’ed and Maine adjusted to push a third into him.

Wash finally understood why people enjoyed anal—he kneed and threw his head back, teeth clenched firmly between his teeth. “Feel good?” Maine’s already base-y voice dipped into a further deep rumble of arousal. Wash moaned head pressing against the pillows under his head and all he could do was throw his head back again when Maine found that _spot_ over and over again. “You think you can handle more?”

Wash nodded; he nodded without processing the words. “Yeah—yeah, I can handle it,” it wasn’t until Maine was rolling the condom over his cock did Wash really understand what he just agreed to. His heart jumped in his throat; he wanted this, _this was what he wanted_ yet he still could feel the flutter of those butterflies in his stomach. “Be gentle please,” he whispered when Maine lined up and slowly pressed in.

The emotions in Maine’s eyes made Washington’s heart skip a beat as he wrapped Wash’s legs around his waist, his eyes never leaving Wash’s. He leaned over the younger male, his forehead pressing against Wash’s. “I won’t hurt you,” he placed a kiss against his lips.

Wash pinched his eyes shut—the _oddity_ was… well, strange. Not unpleasant but new and strange and Wash wasn’t sure what to do when Maine finally bottomed out and slowly rolled his hips—a test. Maine’s breath hot when he exhaled heavily against his lips a soft moan hidden in there. “You can move,” Wash remembers the feeling with Maine’s fingers—he remembers the pleasure that came, he knows he’d find it again, he knows the odd feeling will eventually leave him in time.

Maine’s hips rolled a steady pace already forming—Wash panted, Maine panted. Wash moaned, the male above him groaned. “More,” and the headboard slammed against the wall, Wash’s breath caught. The pace changed, the sounds grew as the bed springs squeaked and the headboard knocked against the wall, Wash wasn’t biting his lip to muffle the moans escaping and Maine wasn’t bothering to hide his either.

“Maine—Alika, shit—ah! Ah, right there. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon—shhiitt!” Maine’s hand wrapped around his cock pumping, once twice and Wash came with a whine.

Maine hunched over, sweaty hands pulling the male’s hips flush against his as he lost his rhythm—his hips rolling, pistoning… slowing—stopping.

There was a moment of nothing—nothing but heavy breaths and satisfaction. There was a moment of nothing before Maine began to kiss at his shoulder, at his jaw, and finally his lips. Just a series of pressing and holding, pressing and holding before they’d move their faces away and start it again. 


End file.
